Ranma 3A
by Lycodrake
Summary: Haruna and her Auntie decide to enlist some help to rescue her cousin from his situation in Nerima. Class of 3A, say hello to Ranma Saotome! On Hiatus.
1. Act 01

AN: The first chapter! This is inspired by the F4 Challenge, but I won't be able to submit it. Why? I more than likely won't be able to finish the story by the entry due date.

Ranma Saotome and Haruna Saotome being related was inspired by Lord Mortiya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, written by Rumiko Takahashi, OR Mahou Sensei Negima, written by Ken Akamatsu.

Act One

The meeting was within a darkened, second-story classroom, one of the smaller rooms used for electives or club meetings at the Mahora Academy Middle School for Girls, one of the sections within the even more illustrious Mahora Academy Campus. The room itself had to long, brown tables which could be used to have twenty people seated in similarly colored, collapsible chairs. The only light that entered the room was from the two windows, both on one side of the room.

The current occupants of the room don't want anyone knowing of what they were planning, so they had sound-proofed and warded the room itself through their personal abilities. The occupants names are Haruna Saotome, Kaede Nagase, Mana Tatsumiya, Evangeline McDowell, and Chachamaru Karakuri. They all were wearing their personalized nightgowns, and Haruna was the one who had enlisted them to meet with her.

Evangeline was the first of the group to ask Haruna, "So Saotome, what have you called us together for?" The brown haired manga-style artist began speaking, "I called you here because I have a mission that I need all of you to collaborate together to accomplish. You all have met Auntie when she comes to visit me, correct?" The other four girls nodded, remembering the eccentric Nodoka Saotome when she came by to visit her niece. They all had their own kind of encounter with the woman, and she was a model of traditional Japanese femininity.

Haruna pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "However, I have learned recently that my cousin, her son Ranma, is having a traumatic life. She told me, as she cried, that his life was a continuous chain of chaotic misfortune." She paused, her face visibly expressing her own distress over the situation. "I called you here to tell you about his situation, first. I will tell you about what Auntie and I are willing to pay you for capturing him."

The resident kunoichi questioned, "Is his situation bad enough that you gathered the four of _us_, though?" Haruna pulled out manilla folders, each about half an inch thick. "I'll be skipping some of the details so that I can make this meeting short, but I did gather this information together for you from one Nabiki Tendo." She slid the three folders, only three since Evangeline and Chachamaru would only need one, to each of the girls.

As the four girls began to open the folders, the artist continued, "My cousin Ranma has been trained in martial arts by my...despicable uncle, Genma, since he was able to walk. He's been traded off for anything by that lazy bastard, and has had more troubled passed onto him than anyone else I know, maybe even Negi-sensei." She sighed, "There are three major issues that my uncle has caused for Ranma. Engagements, a major curse, and mental trauma."

"The engagements began before Ranma's birth, and also along the way they both went for a training journey. There are over thirty engagements that the fool has made for Ranma, none of them being his choice. The main engagement is to Akane Tendo." She spit the name out as if it were poison, but continued. "I dislike this bitch because of how she treats Ranma, and her personality in general."

"She has a very sexist view of all males, no matter what age or individual character. She views all men as perverts in some way, and takes one action: physical violence. Now, if it were only in self defense I would condone it. However, she has abused Ranma, who tries his best to coexist with her and the rest of those around him."

The four girls nodded, and mentally questioned if the girl was lesbian. The Saotome girl continued once again, "The second issue that I'll tell you about is that of Ranma's curse. While on his training trip, his father, the idiot that he is, decided to go to a training ground practically boasting about its cursed status."

Pulling out two pictures within her own copy of the folder, she showed them a Japanese teenage boy wearing Chinese silks, his black hair tied in a pig-tail, blue eyes holding a proud air. The second photo was similar, but instead of a black haired boy, it pictured a busty, red-haired girl. "They went to Jusenkyo, where Ranma was cursed to become a girl when cold water touches him, and returning to being male when hot water touches him. Genma also got cursed to turn into a panda."

The other girls stared at the photographs, and nodded, all of them familiar with magic by now. They returned their gaze to Haruna, who began her finishing thought. "The final thing that Ranma has issues with is his mental state. One: he has issues with social interactions and has poor manners, mainly because his father never bothered to act properly or teach him anything along those lines."

"Two: Genma's idiocy was at a peak when Ranma was growing up, resulting in him training Ranma in a fighting style called the Neko-ken. While Ranma is very skilled in martial arts, this fighting style was supposed to be an 'ultimate fighting technique'. The training for the technique is where Ranma has gotten the most traumatized." She calmed herself, as the others looked on with some level of worry.

"To train someone in Neko-ken, one must dig a large pit, and gather a large amount of cats. Proceed to dump these cats inside the pit, and allow them to starve for at least a week." The other girls gaped, and Chachamaru, with her love for felines, experienced no small amount of anger toward this Genma Saotome. "Once that time is up, get the trainee, making sure that they are wearing a traditional martial arts uniform, and tie them up in some form of meat product."

Haruna gritted her teeth, but kept speaking, "Throw the trainee inside the pit at daybreak, and cover the pit, keeping the trainee within the pit for twenty-four hours." Even Evangeline did a double-take, "What!?" The brown-haired artist nodded, and leaned forward on the table, crossing her arms and laying her head down.

While attempting to calm herself down enough to finish, she stated, "Ranma survived the training, but acquired a very severe case of ailurophobia. If even a kitten approaches Ranma, he will either run off screaming 'Cat!', or will start shivering violently. However, if he's terrified enough, his brain will shut itself down, and he will go into Neko-ken." She pulled another photograph from her folder.

The picture had Ranma crouching down on his haunches like a big cat, his pigtailed unruly and spiky at the end. His blue eyes still blue, but the pupil was slitted slightly, a feral gleam contained within the eyes. But they then noticed that he rested on his feet with only with the front of his feet, and his hands curled slightly, as if he had claws.

Mana asked, "While in this 'Neko-ken', what is Ranma-san capable of doing?" She answered, "He acts like a kitten, wanting to play with those he deems friends, but viciously attack anyone he perceives as a threat. The only ways to get him out of this form is for him to either fall asleep or knocked out." Mana nodded, and questioned, "So you asking us to kidnap Ranma away from Nerima, and bring him back to campus?"

The brown-haired Saotome nodded, "Yes, Auntie and I have agreed that this is for the best, and I doubt Ranma himself would object to this. We are willing to pay whatever price that you all ask for, though we only have a total of fifty thousand yen." They nodded, but Evangeline questioned, "Would you want Ranma to be free of his curse?" Haruna blinked, but nodded, "Yes, he had to secretly reveal to Auntie that he had it because of fear that she would reject him. Even though he has toned down his ego, which was quite an issue, only a little bit because of this curse..."

Evangeline finished her statement, "It is doing more harm to his psyche than you would like, correct?" Haruna nodded, and Evangeline smirked, showing her sharpened canines, "I know a way that is able to cure transformation curses, after all, I have researched curse-breaking for the last decade or so." She didn't expect a hug nor a glomp, but Evangeline was embraced by the now ecstatic brunette.

The vampiress pushed the artist back with a huff, "Don't thank me yet, though. We first have to find a way to capture your cousin." She got a smirk in return, "Oh, that I already have planned, Eva-chan~." They four girls listened closely to the plan, smirks appearing on their faces as they began to solidify the plan into fruition.

XXXX

Elsewhere, in the prefect of Nerima, resting within the Tendo home, Ranma Saotome slept quite a bit better, not knowing that his cousin Haruna was planning alongside his mother to get him out of his own personal hell. However, all of his antagonistic acquaintances within Nerima suddenly felt a chill overcome them, a sense of impending doom settling about their minds. In contrast, Ranma turned over on his futon mat, and enjoyed dreams of his childhood before having to go on his accursed training trip.

AN: Hope you enjoy the story and its premise. The F4 Challenge contains the premise which is, "Ranma is kidnapped by protagonist/antagonist 'X' as fiance material, chaos ensues..."

And as for what time in each story this is taking place, well...you'll find out soon enough.

REVIEW!


	2. Act 02

AN: Here's Act Two of Ranma 3A. The chapters will get more action/drama packed very soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, written by Rumiko Takahashi, OR Mahou Sensei Negima, written by Ken Akamatsu.

Act Two

Ranma Saotome started the day off with a good night's rest, waking up before anyone could dump cold water on him to try to wake him up. He put on one of his few prized Chinese silk outfits. He made his way down to the dining room, and saw that Mr. Tendo was already sitting down at the dining table, sipping coffee and reading the Nerima newspaper.

The elderly Tendo looked up, and made a short wave to him. "Morning, son, you are up quite early today. Did you have a good night's rest?" The pig-tailed youth nodded, "Yeah, I actually did. Don't know why, though." The older man nodded, and Ranma was making his way to sit down. However, Kasumi came from the kitchen doorway, and, upon seeing Ranma, requested, "Oh, Ranma-kun, could you go out to the mail? I'm almost ready with breakfast, but I'd rather stay in the kitchen." The Saotome heir nodded, "Sure, I can do that, Kasumi."

"Thank you, Ranma-kun," with that statement; Kasumi went back into the kitchen to finish whatever she had decided to make for breakfast. He made his way, without rushing, past the stairs to the second story of the Tendo home, and slipped on his shoes. He quickly made his way to the Tendo mailbox, not wanting to be caught by any of his rivals or fiancées. He pulled out a number letters, magazines, and some of the manga that Nabiki loved to read.

He closed the box, but felt like he was being watched. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the ki around him. Sensing nothing out of place, since the residents of the Tendo home had no disturbances in their ki, and there were no signature out of place, he shrugged, and made his way back into the house.

As he made his way back inside, he decided to see if he, or his idiotic father, had gotten any mail. As he sorted through the letters, some of them junk, he found a letter addressed to his father and himself, both with his mother's signature neatly written on the front. Then he found a letter with his cousin Haruna's signature written elaborately on the front, eliciting him to chuckle.

He picked out these letters, and, as he sat down once again, placed the rest of the mail on the table. He noted that Nabiki was now up, and sitting down as well. The brown-haired mercenary nodded to him in acknowledgment, and glancing at the letters which the Saotome heir held. "So, Ranma, who sent you mail?" Blue eyes turned to look at brown, "Me 'n' Pop both got a letter from Mom, and I also got one from my cousin Haruna."

Nabiki nodded, having talked to the Manga artist a few times, enjoying the conversations quite well. Ranma began to open his letter from his mother first, curious about both letters, but deciding that he should read what his mother's letter before the other. Laying his father's letter to the side, he laid his letter from Haruna on his lap, and opened his mother's letter to him. He unfolded the three neatly made folds, finding that this letter contained multiple pages.

He began reading the letter, which was written just as formally as her signature on the front was. "Dear Ranma, I hope this letter gets to you as quickly as possible, and I have prayed to Megami-sama that you are healthy and safe each day, which is one of the main reasons why I am sending you these documents. Don't let anyone know what they are; put these documents somewhere on your person where they won't be found by anyone else. Then, open Haruna-chan's letter. Love and miss you, your mother, Nodoka."

He almost did a double take from the shock of his mother's words, but decided to not allow any shock to show on his visage. He had long since revealed his curse to his mother, and she had torn the contract up and regained much of her sanity, which had been slipping for the time she wasn't able to see her son. Using speed acquired from much of his training, he, near instantly, put the other pages into the front of his silk shirt. He picked up his cousin's letter, and quickly opened it up, as well.

As had been the norm when he saw her writing, Haruna had written in extremely elaborate _katakana_, with little doodles and sketches on the side. After he skimmed over the letter's doodles, he decided to begin reading this letter, as well. He noticed, though, that the Tendou family, minus Akane, who wasn't awake and downstairs yet, didn't seem interested at all in what he was doing, so he felt secure in reading whatever his cousin had written that would cause his mother to be so serious.

"Hello, cousin Ranma!" Next to this, she had drawn a chibi version of herself in the motions of waving. "Well, I had talked to Auntie, and she and I decided that I could drop by today, and meet you over at your favorite ice-cream parlor!" Yet again, a sketch was drawn next to this section. This time she had drawn chibi versions of herself, his female form, and himself trying to get into a large container with a banana split inside.

He mentally laughed, and felt a blush creep into his face. "You probably want to know what really is going to happen." He blinked, and mentally nodded, "Well, it just so happens that I've had some very interesting experiences with magic, and know someone who is willing to cure your curse. And~…no, I won't tell! That would just spoil the surprise~!" Next to this, she had drawn, yet again, a chibi version of herself. This time, though, she was sticking out her tongue and with one eye winking at him, very smug with herself.

The end of the letter was quite abrupt, as simple, "See you soon. Your cousin, Haruna Saotome." The final sketch drawn was pretty much the same as the first, waving in farewell, though this time she had drawn one eye winking. He groaned, but slid the letter into his shirt, just like the one his mother had written to him. He was unsurprised that when he turned his gaze back to the table that he had both Soun and Nabiki looking at him with slightly quetioning glances, however, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"My cousin Haruna and Mom want to meet me at Nerima Ice today. Other than that, the letters didn't say much." They nodded as Kasumi walked into the room, sliding the door to the kitchen shut behind her with a tray ladden with still-steaming cups of tea. As he was about to take one of the offered cups, his father trudged into the room, nearly shoving Kasumi to the ground. Ranma glared at his father, but knew that this had become a regular occurrence for his father. He balked at still naming the panda-cursed man his "father", but pushed those emotions down, for now.

He sipped at his tea, noticing that it had some cinnamon flavor within it as he watched his father pick up the paper that Mr. Tendo had laid down upon the table when he was finished with reading the news. Ranma noted, as he slid his 'pops' the letter that his mother had sent, "Pops, Mom sent a letter to both of us, arrived in the mail this morning." His father blinked behind his glasses, and picked up the letter gruffly.

Folding the paper up and putting in under his arm, the panda-cursed man opened his own letter. After a few minutes, and the fat man turning pale, he stated, "Son, your mother is coming to visit and take you out to eat with your cousin." Ranma nodded numbly, his mind a bit dazed that his "Pops" didn't want to run away as fast as possible, but decided not to worry about it.

However, Akane had walked into the room right when the Saotome patriarch had made that statement. Quickly, she demanded, much to Ranma's near-perpetual ire, "If you're going to see Auntie, I'm going too." Ranma, taking a deep breath, entered the Soul of Ice. No one noticed this besides Nabiki and Kasumi. No one noticed a black pig with a yellow, black-spotted bandana make his way through the room as the conversation was made, and then…got lost...

Several blocks away, Nodoka, Haruna, and their assembled entourage entered Nerima Ice. Nodoka could sense Ranma's ki, noting it felt a bit colder. Chachamaru sat next to Eva, who had been released by the Headmaster, ending with him having to constantly sign the forms for her release for the next twenty-four hours. Kaede and Mana stood ready for anything, ready willing and able to dish out stunning blows to anyone.

As Haruna placed her order, she smirked, 'Time for you to have your freedom, Ranma-kun, my dear cousin.'

AN: Oh, poor Akane. She doesn't have a clue how her dear "Auntie" will react to her continued treatment of Ranma.

Next time, the Fiancé Brigade meets some of 3A's best fighters!

REVIEW!


	3. Act 03

AN: Here is Chapter Three, Act Three of Ranma 3A.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, written by Rumiko Takahashi, OR Mahou Sensei Negima, written by Ken Akamatsu.

Act Three

Walking down the sidewalk, a disgruntled black-haired boy walking along the wall next to the sidewalk, and a snide bluenette mutely made their way toward the famous, and sometimes infamous, Nerima Ice. Ranma, having been rudely accosted by the irate youngest Tendo, made sure that he would get some warm water as soon as possible, just to, finally, be with his mother in his true form.

In her mind, Akane groused that Ranma had gotten up early, probably flirting with her sisters. Ranma glanced over at the irate tomboy, sighing and thinking, 'Akane'll probably think that Haru-chan is a new fiance and bash me into LEO (Lower Earth Atmosphere).' Nerima Ice now in their sight, Ranma jumped off of his perch deftly, landing lightly on the tips of his toes.

Akane snorted, "Show-off." They arrived at their destination as she said this, tinted windows allowing only shadows to pass on either side of them. Ranma didn't respond to her attempt at irritating him, and opened the belled door to the shop. He was greeted with a tackling glomp by a certain brunette.

As soon as he felt a female body pressed against his, Ranma mentally panicked, but calmed down when he identified his cousin as the one to glomp onto him. "Oh, hey, Haru-itoko," he nervously greeted. Akane beside him, having gone into her usual red-rage, had lit up in red ki. With her war-cry, she charged forward with Mallet-sama ready to clobber the pervert in front of her. Within that second, Nerima Ice became a war zone.

Mallet-sama impacted, but not just into Ranma. "Ranma, you pervert!!" The cousins were sent flying through the open doorway, sending the pair to collide into an adjacent building. Ranma twisted his body slightly as they hit the brick, cushioning the impact for Haruna with his body, knowing the normal human body wouldn't be able to stand up to the damage.

The moment Akane switched from annoyed fiancé into male-hating gorilla, Nodoka made her move. Instantly, her blade was drawn from its sheath, and she flashed out of sight. She reappeared next to Akane, striking the delusional girl with the blunt edge of her blade. Akane crumpled to the ground, vision blurring but still conscious.

As Ranma was helping to stand up, he heard a cry of, "Ranma, for cheating on Akane and making my life a living hell, prepare to die!!" Grimacing, Ranma grabbed his cousin around her waist, and leaped out of the way of Ryoga's heavy umbrella, which impacted with the ground to form a relatively large crater in the street's concrete.

Nodoka stepped onto the street with her niece's classmates, her blade drawn and shining brightly. Evangeline sat in the crook of Chachamaru's arm, one of her normal vantage points in battle. Mana had pulled out a suitcase from somewhere, revealing the contents to be a wide array of different models of guns and multiple clips full of tranqs, rubber bullets, normal bullets, and many other types of ammunition. Kaede had disappeared into the shadows, her own vantage point.

The moment that Haruna had been hit, she had become very angry. When Ranma had also been caught in the hit, she became furious, knowing this was a normal occurrence for him. Quickly, even as Ranma engaged the eternally lost boy in hand-to-hand combat, she withdrew her Pactio card from within one of her pockets, intoning, "Adeat."

Ryoga swung at Ranma with his umbrella, aiming for Ranma's knees. Jumping above the blow and blocking Ryoga's following kick, he gathered _ki_ into his hands, gathering his confidence. Within seconds, Ranma had gathered enough ki, dodging each of Ryoga's powerful blows with ease. With a shout, he called out, "_Moko Takabisha_ (Fierce Tiger Shot)!"

The _ki_ blast hit Ryoga across his arms, blocking the attack from hitting him in the chest, which would have much more damage. The bandana-wearer growled, launching his own _ki_ blast at Ranma. "_Shishi Hokodan_ (Lion Roar Bullet)!" The orange _ki_ blast launched at the pig-tailed martial artists, who rolled to left to avoid it.

At the sidelines, Haruna and company watched in slight awe at how easily the two boys flung such powerful attacks at each other, even having watched Negi fight Kotaro Inugami and Fate Avveruncus. Eva smirked, eyeing Ranma with interest. 'Though Negi is doing well in his training with me, not that I'd tell him…but this kid…'

As Ranma and Ryoga traded blows, they began shouting at each other. "Ryoga, you bastard, you nearly hurt Haru-itoko!" The lost boy shouted back between blocking an axe kick and a hammer fist, "You were cheating on Akane! It doesn't matter to me!" Ranma bristled at that, and continued fighting against the enraged Hibiki, but began to slowly lose his temper with the pig-cursed boy.

On the sidelines, another set of eyes watched on with worry written in her features. Brown-black hair slightly frazzled at the fight in front of her, Hinako Ninomiya had gone to Nerima Ice to enjoy a snack on a nice sunny day in Nerima. However, she soon had found the scene in front of her play out too quickly for her to react the way she would want.

Nodoka, now standing outside of the shop, felt a small hand tug at her kimono. She blinked; sword now sheathed, and looked down to find Hinako staring up at her with worry written all over her face. In a manner similar to Kasumi, Nodoka greeted the young teacher (*In Mahora, Negi sneezed violently*).

"Ah…_ohayo_, Ninomiya-san." The swordswoman was slightly taken aback by the appearance of her son's teacher, but she liked the age-shifting teacher. "_Ohayo_, Saotome-san," replied the brunette reflexively. Nodoka greeting the girl drew the attention of Haruna and her classmates, but all of them had read about the _ki_ absorber.

Eva chuckled darkly within her mind, 'Oh, I just love such interesting people~!' Chachamaru was used to her master's quirks, and merely watched the fight. As the fight intensified, Ryoga began to glow with his orange _ki_ aura of depression. "_Shishi Hokodan, Gekihagan_ (Lion Roar Bullet, Crushing Sphere)!"

Suddenly, Ryoga's ki formed into a human-sized sphere of his _ki_, and launched toward Ranma with incredible speed. Ranma, who had leaped into the air to attack Ryoga once more, was caught in the glowing orange, spherical _ki_ attack. Instead of impacting in a blast, the ki attack wrapped around the cursed martial artist, and began crushing, crushing his body. Ranma cried out in pain, even as his mother and other spectators made their move.

**What is this new technique! Ryoga's great despair, greater anger!**

AN: And there it is, readers. The story is just getting started, and Ranma is already in trouble. Go figure, seems to be the norm for him though!

**Next time…**

Act Four -- Run, Ryoga, run…

REVIEW!


	4. Act 04 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, written by Rumiko Takahashi, OR Mahou Sensei Negima, written by Ken Akamatsu.

Act Four – Part One

Ranma felt incredible amounts of pain, his whole body being crushed by the orange _ki_ surrounding him. He could feel his bones creak from the strain on his body, pain being all that existed in that sphere. Ryoga smirked triumphantly as he watched the sphere finally dissipate, Rama falling to the ground in a motionless heap. However, Ryoga wasn't prepared for a sudden barrage of _kunai_ and _shuriken_ flying at him from the shadows. Nor was he prepared for further attacks made on him by Haruna, Nodoka, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Mana, or Hinako.

Haruna unleashed seventeen ink golems from her artifact, _Imperium Graphices_. They took the form of lightly armored copies of their maker, wearing light armor and carrying a wide variety of weapons, some holding swords, spears, axes, and common Japanese weapons. These golems dashed forward from their mistress, lashing out with their weapons toward the bandana-wearing boy, who was attempting to dodge Kaede's ninja armament.

Nodoka was about to run forward to either strike the boy unconscious or to deal even more fatal wounds, but Evangeline held up a hand, motioning for both the swordswoman and the child-teacher (*Negi sneezed for the second time, leading to Asuna losing her clothes in a gust, leading to her chasing him while yelling death-threats*) to stop. Eva nodded up to one of the building tops, where both Mana and Chachamaru had relocated to.

Mana had set up some sort of rocket-launcher, while Chachamaru had one of her arms turned into some sort of rifle. Within an instant, Ryoga became completely distracted from trying to finish Ranma off, focusing on dodging the surprisingly strong ink golems and their weapons. Made of magically charged ink, the golems also bounced back from his powerful strikes, reforming back together quickly and retaliating quickly against the fang-toothed boy.

Evangeline watched this melee with a critical eye, gauging almost every movement made within an instant. Idly she wondered if she should just blast the pig-cursed boy with an ice spell, but decided to keep to Haruna's plan. Even as she decided that, she noticed that Haruna's ink golems were beginning to wear Ryoga down. While he was great at endurance, questionably better in this area than Ranma, he did seem to have a limit to his strength. His "_Shishi Hokodan, Gekihagan_ (Lion Roar Bullet, Crushing Sphere)" must have worn him out far more than he had intended.

One of the ink golems, wielding a _nagamaki_ (1), slashed at Ryoga's chest, cutting into his skin and leaving a trail of ink in the bleeding wound. He grunted in pain, and shifted his footing into a more defensive stance. However, just as he was going to block one strike, a loud gunshot was heard. Ryoga looked up to see one of the girls who was with Ranma on the roof, gun-barrel smoking. Looking down, he finally felt the pain of being stabbed with a needle, a tranq right into his gut. His vision faded, his body going numb, but his chest still bleeding with black ink mixing with the blood. The blow wasn't fatal, he noticed as he drifted from consciousness. 'Damn you, Ranma…'

Quickly, Haruna had her ink golems gather Ranma up carefully, some of them groping him openly. Hinako blushed at this, while Evangeline face-palmed. Haruna had the decency to blush, but other than that, she had a predatory grin at her cousin. Nodoka mirrored Eva, face-palming and sighing at her niece's unashamed groping of her own cousin.

Eva quickly assessed Ranma's condition, "Looks like that _Gekihagan_ lives up to its name, Ranma probably has some broken bones and internal bleeding, we need to get him to Mahora." They nodded, the small group gathering, Hinako quickly stepped forward, "Wait, may I go with you? Ranma-kun is probably one of the few people around that is kind to me in this place; I don't want to be here anymore if he isn't!"

Nodoka withheld from making a remark about the child-teacher's (*for the third time, Negi sneezed, leading to Setsuna having a massive nose-bleed at the sight of her Ojou-sama being only in her undergarments (2), while Asuna went on another rampage*) love for her son, in light of being considerate for Hinako's feelings. Eva wanted to laugh evilly, but decided against be so obvious about her plots or schemes.

Mana and Chachamaru had gotten down from their vantage point on the roof, and Kaede had reappeared from the shadows, signaling that the group was ready to leave. Eva quickly chanted, without expending much energy at all. "_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Patefacio una porta ad Mahora_ (3)!" Instantly, all them: Nodoka, Ranma, Haruna, Hinako, Eva, Chachamaru, Mana, and Kaede were surrounded by a dark blue and black magical circle. The design had all sorts of inscriptions around the edge of the ring, with an arrow pointed directly toward Mahora. Within seconds, the eight of them vanished in a flash, leaving the bleeding but not fatally wounded Ryoga and an unconscious Akane on the road.

**Rescue complete! Arrival, Healing, and Curse-Breaking!**

AN: Ryoga and Akane's punishment, along with Genma and a few other characters of the Ranma-verse, is not over. This is just "Get Ranma away from Nerima entirely". "Get revenge on all those who had abused/mistreated/used Ranma" will come later.

(1) _Nagamaki_ are Japanese pole-arms that are a cross between a sword and a spear, the blade and the handle being roughly the same length. This is my personal assessment of the weapon…

(2) Yes, there will be KonoSetsu in this fic, this pairing will allow for what I have planned for later on in the story when it comes to character development.

(3) Literally, "Open one gate to Mahora!"

REVIEW!


	5. Act 04 Part 2

A.N.: For those of you who are wondering what time this Xover is in: Pre-Mahora Festival Arc in MSN and Ranma has faced Herb. However, he holds back against his rivals and fiancés…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, written by Rumiko Takahashi, OR Mahou Sensei Negima, written by Ken Akamatsu.

Act Four Part Two

As the octet left the battle scene with a flash of blue and black, the members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew began arriving within minutes after feeling the skirmish and the ki that had been used. The first to arrive were the Amazons, Cologne leading Shampoo and Mousse toward the damaged street front. Cologne was the first to spot Akane and Ryoga unconscious on the ground. She grimaced as she felt a trail of dark magic in the atmosphere, and noticed that the large ink splotches on the ground contained residual magic as well.

"Shampoo, Mousse: check their pulses," she quickly ordered. After finding that the two teenagers were still alive, she observed their wounds more closely. Ryoga had a large gash on his chest that had quite a bit of the ink flowing into his bloodstream. Akane on the other had a number of harsh bruises on her body that looked to be made from the blunt edge of a katana.

"Great-grandmother, where Airen at?" Shampoo questioned, looking around the broken concrete for any traces of the pig-tailed martial artist. Mousse internally groused at her continued naming of Ranma as Airen, but knew now was not the time to rant. Cologne replied while pogo-ing over to where the dark magic seemed to have…frozen the ground? She shook her head at that, while sensing that a few others were coming towards them.

Ukyo arrived alongside Konatsu, followed by Tsubasa under the guise of a mailbox. Genma and Soun soon arrived as well, with Happosai quickly following the duo. As soon as they had all gathered around the area, Soun had immediately had gone over to Akane to check on her, weeping as he went. Cologne turned to Happosai, who had a look akin to amusement clearly written all over his face. "What seems so amusing to you, Happi?"

The diminutive Anything-Goes master turned commented, "Oh, I'm just surprised it took Nodoka this long to get fed up with all that was being done to Ranma." Cologne turned so sharply that she nearly fell off of her staff, but Genma raged, having heard his master's words. "What! After all I've done for her, for Ranma, she goes and allows this to happen!"

Happosai leveled a glare at the man, who paled quickly enough. The age master pulled out a folder from his maroon _gi_, "Actually, she visited me a few times over the last week, and on the last visit she gave me this, to give to you, Genma." Tossing the manila folder to the panda-cursed man, Happosai turned his gaze back to the street and to the fallen figures of Akane and Ryouga. "Serves those two right; Though I may not be perfect, I don't take out my insecurities on others. These two monopolize on that trait, taking out all their frustration on Ranma-kun."

He continued, "Ranma is by no means perfect. He can be petty and arrogant, making a fool of himself just so that he can retain his 'honor'. But he lives by the code, 'Martial Artists are to protect those who cannot protect themselves.' For all of his faults, he is a strong-willed young man who has overcome tremendous physical and mental trauma at a young age." He nodded, which Cologne mirrored, equally sagely.

Shampoo and Ukyou both were slightly marveling at how the two aged Martial Artists could agree on anything, from what their background was. Soon, all too soon, Genma let loose an aura of sickly, weak orange _ki_. He glared at the now messed up folder, contents coming out left and right. He growled out, sounded extremely similar to his panda form, "How dare they! How dare they do this to me!" His anger was soon replaced with ravings of a lunatic, which, in actuality, was not as abnormal as one would hope.

"Divorce me, will she? Cut me off from the family name of Saotome, will they? I'll show them, the schools will be joined, even if I have to break every bone in Ranma's body to get him!" At this, most of the bystanders turned to Genma with matching glares, minus Mousse, a weeping Soun, and the unconscious Akane and Ryouga. Soon, Genma realized what he had said out loud, gave a high pitched sound of a strangled animal, and tried to run away…tried being the key word.

He was soon bashed over the head with Ukyou's giant spatula and Shampoo's mace, which knocked him into Happosai, who brought his pipe out, hitting Genma with the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion. Genma landed into the concrete of the road, twitching slightly as his once orange aura of ki dissipated into the air. Happosai sighed, looking over at the others around him. 'These next few weeks are going to be very, very _long_.'

Elsewhere, within one of the rooms in Evangeline's cottage, Ranma laid on one of the beds, wrapped in bandages around his chest and head, still wearing his battle-worn _gi_. A single magical array and an IV unit were next to the black covered bed, making sure to monitor most, if not all, of his vitals. Not too far away from him, Nodoka was sitting with her katana resting in her lap, with Hinako swinging her legs impatiently seated next to her.

Kaede, Mana, and Haruna had gone back to their dorm rooms soon after arriving, since it was getting later on in the day. Evangeline and Chachamaru left the room where Ranma was recovering, after Evangeline had said, "He's had some internal bleeding, but that damage will recover quickly under my care. I'll go get my notes and research on form curse breaking; I'll have Chachamaru bring us some tea." Evangeline had made them as comfortable as possible, her gynoid (1) maids bustling about to prepare guest rooms.

About waiting about half an hour, Evangeline came back into the room, Chachamaru and some of the other gynoids following at her heels, one of them carrying Chachazero in her arms. Some of the gynoids were carrying cases and others large tomes full of different notes sticking out of them, and Evangeline had a few of them move a seat for her.

Nodoka and Hinako blinked as the blonde vampiress had one of them bring an overly large podium in front of her seat and place one of the giant tome upon it. Across the spine there were no words, but the tome seemed to have been preserved well, either through magic or normal means. With a thump, Evangeline easily opened the tome to one of the many pages. She stated, "Saotome-san, Ninomiya-san, please get behind me as I work. Chachatwo to Chachaten, set up the circle." As the two humans made their way behind Eva, the gynoids went to work.

Two of them quickly lifted Ranma from the bed, as the other called gynoids went to work forming a circle, using blue and red chalk, on the bare floor of the room. As it was still being made, Ranma was deposited gently within the center. The circle started to get more complex and intricate Latin words were inscribed in-between an inner and outer circle. Evangeline knew the gynoids would finish the circle perfectly, so she spent the short time waiting reviewing pages in the tome.

When the circle was finished, it began to hum with Evangeline's magic, glowing a soft purple. Evangeline nodded to the assembled gynoids and they exited the room, except for Chachamaru. The vampiress turned to Nodoka and Hinako, "This part is where it all comes together. I'd like to say that the odds of Ranma turning into a deranged pyschopath are high…" Here the two looked at her aghast, but she continued. "However, the real issue is his soul. Knowing that he's gone through the Neko-ken, I will surely find an embodiment of it within his mind. The one to watch out for is Jusenkyou's magic: it will not be evil, but it's true affect on Ranma is balance."

"Every sentient being needs Yin and Yang, Balance. However, Ranma has his Yin being sapped away by Jusenkyou because the curse changes his gender. Other cursed forms _could_ do this, but the opposite gender…let's just say that Ranma is struggling against a force that is neautral and views itself that way, while Ranma defines it as evil. However, Jusenkyou doesn't care what happens to Ranma's Yin, but is trying to grow within the Yang."

The two nodded, both having experience with ki and the like. "What I need to do is go into his mind and break those chains, which would lift the curse, or I will have to obliterate Jusenkyou's magic entirely from Ranma, which would effectively make him lose any skill in magic he could have outside of Pactio." Nodoka, having dealt with the concept of Pactio contracts from her neice, saw the two options being reasonable, since she knew that Evangeline had to be extremely skilled in magic to even perform such magic, let alone free her son.

Evangeline sighed, "Another problem arises because of me. I am a being of darkness, and as such Ranma may be scarred by my intrusion into his mind and soul. He could become a berserker, one who is able to be docile with those he trusts, but going into a rage at the drop of a hat. He could turn out looking as if he had *just* gone through the Neko-ken: scarred physically and mentally. Despite this, I know I can deal with such issues should they arise."

Nodoka and Hinako felt like they were watching a woman who had gone to war tell parents of a recruit the dangers of war. However, Nodoka pleaded, "Evangeline-san, please do whatever you can to free my son from this burden." Evangeline nodded to the worried mother, and turned back to the circle and began her chanting, "Lic lac la lac lilac…!"

AN: This is one of the chapters that will have the Nerima Wrecking Crew and what is going on among them. Later on in the story they will take a much more minor role.

(1) Gynoids, if you don't already know, are female androids, from the Ancient Greek "gyne" root word meaning female or woman.

Yes, a cliff-hanger. READ: To those who care, I have been dealing with moving from one state to another, computer viruses, and other issues. As such, I haven't been able to write without being stumped on what to do next, or haven't had the time to do so.

I am still debating with myself about whom to match Ranma up with. Hinako is one that I'm considering, alongside: Mana, Eva, or Konoka and Setsuna.

REVIEW!


	6. Act 04 Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, written by Rumiko Takahashi, OR Mahou Sensei Negima, written by Ken Akamatsu.

Act Four Part Three

Evangeline had not gone into many minds; in fact, she could count on one hand how many people's minds she had gone through. However, that didn't mean that she was a novice at doing so. As a Shinso vampire, she had the innate ability already to use mind magic easily enough. Even without this innate ability, she was still a very well, self-trained mage, and one of the most feared and dangerous in all magic communities.

As the flash of light caused by her use of the spell faded away, her blue, slitted eyes scanned the scenery of Ranma's "inner world". She knew that most people's "inner worlds" were easy to guess, since they usually portrayed their birthplace, hobbies, or philosophy. With that in mind, it wasn't very surprising that Ranma's was a dojo.

However, the dojo was very large and stretched over the horizon, as far as she could see. She noted that there was no ceiling; instead there was a large expanse of a sky. What worried her about her surroundings was that the wood flooring all around her was covered with dark water, and the sky looked as though there was a severe storm brewing. Evangeline felt slightly annoyed that such cliché symbolism appeared even in mindscapes, but shrugged it off.

With little effort, she could sense three consciousnesses within the mindscape. She closed her eyes to hone in on the direction of them, but one of them seemed to be far off from the other two. "Looks like I'll go after the loner, first. It could be any of them: Jusenkyou's 'mind', Ranma, or even the Neko-ken. Well, I got to hand it to Haruna, her cousin is very *interesting*."

Evangeline quickly levitated off of the ground, and darted toward the lone presence. It didn't take her very long to reach her destination, since she could travel at speeds that many monsters would envy. Evangeline floated a few yards in the air above her target, and wasn't surprised that it was, indeed, the mental manifestation of the Neko-ken.

It looked similar to Ranma, having the same lithe body build of an athletic male youth, and had the same facial structure. However, these were the few things that were comparable. Its skin was tanned and had scars, cuts, and bruises, giving its skin the appearance disfigured tiger stripes. Its hair was, unlike Ranma's, not in a pigtail or straight, instead it was a white mane of hair reaching its shoulders and covering almost all of its face, except for its feral, golden eyes.

It wore no clothing, but there was nothing to see "below the belt" (1). She slowly floated down to its level, where it was crouched down and eyeing her. Evangeline knew the emotion in its eyes quite well; she had worn it when she was first turned: that desperate, needy look of a caged animal. She touched down with a bare foot, then the other, and gazed back at the Neko-ken. It returned the gaze, but seemed extremely wary of her presence.

"Do you understand me?" It contemplated this question or a few seconds before nodding. "Do you know what is happening to Ranma?" It shook its head. "Jusenkyou is slowly consuming Ranma's Yin with the Yang possessed by the curse. If this continues…Ranma won't be 'Ranma' anymore; he might get trapped in the cursed form, never able to be male ever again. Or worse." Its feral, golden eyes widened ever-so-slightly at this and growled low. "I see you know what that means. I'm here to remove any trace of Jusenkyou's influence on Ranma's mind, body, and soul. Will you help?" It tilted its head to one side, deciding that Evangeline was not an enemy, at the moment at least. It nodded to her, golden eyes set in determination.

"Good, you know where they are, and I can sense them," she held its gaze, "but I need you to back me up while I chant, otherwise Jusenkyou could use Ranma's strength to attack me quite easily." Without a nod, it turned around to face the direction where Ranma and Jusenkyou were, and shifted form. Instead of the feral youth it had been, it was now a white panther, with a few black stripes across its fur, but not at all looking like a true white tiger (2).

Evangeline raised an eyebrow at this form, but reminded herself that time was of the essence, and as such moved to be alongside the beast. "Now that we understand each other, let's go." It nodded to her, and they both sped off in the direction of Ranma and Jusenkyou. All the while the mental landscape's cloud darkened.

AN: Sorry for the overdue update. ^_^;

(1). The Neko-ken isn't male or female, and has no use for sexual organs. It can take a form like Ranma, but the Neko-ken is only a part of him. It knows Ranma is truly male, though.

(2) I see Ranma, if he were a cat, to be a panther, but not a normal one. Added to the fact Byakko is part of my plans for Ranma, I made it white with black stripes, but it doesn't look like a white tiger.

REVIEW!


End file.
